None
Statement as to rights to inventions made under Federally sponsored research and development: Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning light comprised of at least one circuit board and a multiplicity of LEDs replacing an incandescent bulb such as would be usually attached to a gate, or a gate arm. It would also be applicable wherever incandescent bulbs are used as warning lights.
2. Background Information
Current practice is to use standard incandescent bulbs, such as 18 or 25 watt bulbs, in assemblies attached to railroad gate arms. A problem is encountered in current draw, typically 1.8 or 2.5 amps for these bulbs. With a multiplicity of bulbs attached to a gate arm, such as is used at railroad crossings, the current draws accumulate. Also, the bulbs tend to burn out, requiring replacement. Also, the gate arm swinging up and down, as required, tends to shorten the life of the bulbs in the assemblies attached to the railroad gate arms.
A Light Emitting Diode, known in the trade as an LED, is a semiconductor diode that emits light when energized by current. It is presently used in electronic equipment especially for displaying readings on digital watches and calculators. LEDs that fit a standard incandescent light bulb socket, are not currently used, to the inventors knowledge, to replace incandescent bulbs, especially bulbs of 18 watts or more, or for illuminating railroad crossing gate arms.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the current limitations of existing warning lights, especially gate or gate arm warning lights.
The present invention comprises at least one circuit board with LEDs mounted in conjunction with a support block into a bulb case that mates with a light socket extending from a standard signal case.